One Degree of Separation
by whitem
Summary: Two opposites in a short interview with a famous talk show host... Who could it be, and how can things go so wrong so quickly? Warning: Shades of Possible alternative pairing, yet with a twist at the end. Please be gentle with reviews...


OK, I know… I really should be working on other stories. But a little plot bunny came out of no where and nipped me on the toe. This short one-shot is the result. Oh, and by the way? Anyone got a Band-aid? These plot bunny bites can really hurt.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the characters involved, and any similarities of other characters to actual people is only done for entertainment purposes.

Warning: Possible shades of an alternative pairing, but the ending may surprise you. (I hope)

One Degree of Separation

"Good evening America, I'm Barry King." The famous evening Talk Show Host sat behind his desk with his signature suspenders looking directly at the camera. "I'm here tonight with two people that I thought I would never once talk with individually, let alone together. But never the less, here I am sitting across from none other than the famous young heroine Kim Possible… and her arch enemy, Shego."

The camera then swiveled over to the two ladies who were sitting across the table from Barry. "Miss Possible, Shego… welcome to my show."

Kim responded first. "Thank you so much Mr. King. It was an honor and a privilege to be asked to be on your show. My father is a great fan of yours." Barry didn't really have anything to say, so he just looked at his other guest.

Shego was looking at her black nails as if she wasn't even interested in being there. "Hmm? Oh… Yeah, I'm happy to be here as well Terry."

"That's Barry." Mr. King said and then he looked back over at Kim. "So Miss Possible? May I call you Kim?"

Kim was directing a disgusted look at Shego when Barry turned his attention back to her and she immediately changed back to a smile for her interviewer. "Sure, I don't mind. May I call you Barry?" Her green eyes almost sparkled in the lighting of the studio.

"No, I don't mind at all." He looked back over at Shego, who was once again checking out her nails, not even paying him any attention. "So, If I may direct my first question towards you Kim?"

"Of course Barry, I don't mind at all." There was a quick movement of her arm, and Shego flinched as Kim's elbow connected with her. The green villainess narrowed her eyes towards Kim, but the red headed hero's attention was back on their interviewer.

"Is it true that your world saving antics all started because of a typo?"

A light blush crossed Kim's cheeks. "Yes, it's true. My friend Ron notified me when he saw the hit on my Web-site, and as they say, the rest is pretty much history."

"And what a history it's been." Barry said. "I mean, fighting bad guys, stopping villains from either destroying or taking over the world, and all the while going to high school. How did you do it?"

"Oh it's really not all that big of a deal Barry. I pretty much just do what I can. My boyfriend Ron also helps out with the missions, and he's an integral part of the team."

"As the distraction." Shego said with a laugh, interrupting.

"And isn't it funny that that distraction is almost always the reason why you and Drakken would get caught?" Kim's eyebrow ticked up in an almost mocking manner.

"Speaking of Dr. Drakken, Shego," Barry said as he tried to regain control of the interview, "I've been hearing that you and him have become somewhat of an item. Is that true?"

"What? Who told you that?" Shego said with poorly veiled surprise.

"It was in the weekly tabloid The Inquisitor." Barry said as he held up the rag newspaper, and on the cover was a grainy picture of Shego and Dr. Drakken in what looked like a serious lip lock outside of a local club. Shego had one leg wrapped around Drakken, and something that looked like a vine with a small flower at the end was in turn wrapped around her waist.

When the green woman saw the picture, a low growl came out of her lips. "I told Drakken we should be keeping a low profile." Cocking her head at Kim, Shego then fired back with her own question. "What about Princess here and her buffoon Boyfriend?"

Kim's lip curled up in a snarl, and her voice went dangerously low. "Shego… how many times have I told you to stop calling him a buffoon."

Sensing hostilities once again between the two women, Barry interrupted with another question. "So both of you **do** have boyfriends, dispelling any rumors that the _two of you_ are an item. Is there anything either of you would like to say about the accusations that the two of you are in some sort of torrid love affair apart from your so-called boyfriends?"

Barry then felt something he had only felt once before when he had pressed a wrong button with the disgraced boxer Mike Bryson… fear. Two pairs of green eyes were focused on him, and he now had a well-known world saving hero and a comet-powered villain very upset with him.

"Let's get one thing straight here… Mr. King…" Shego started.

"We…" Kim started to say and indicated herself and Shego with a wave of her finger, "…don't like each other."

The two women then looked directly into the camera and Shego spoke first. "So for all of you weirdo's out there who are having sick and twisted fantasies of the two of us together? Stop it, or else I… will… find… you." She then raised a hand and her green plasma briefly flared to life, and then slowly died out.

Kim then continued while tapping a fist into the palm of her other hand. "And after she's done with you, what ever is left, **I** get."

Shego then turned back towards their interviewer. "So, Mr. 'I have 10 Cable Ace Awards'… If you don't have any other questions that don't involve the two of us, we're finished here."

Both Kim and Shego then got up from their respective seats and left the studio leaving Barry King sitting alone. He looked at the camera and said, "Well I didn't expect that. So, since our interviewees have left, let's just fill the remaining time with a previously recorded show in which I interviewed movie maven Jimmie Blamhammer."

…x x x x…

As Shego and Kim walked out of the studio, Shego stopped just before the large set of 4 glass doors that led outside. "Well, I thought that went pretty good."

"So you think our little stunt will convince all of those folks out there who think we are running around together that we aren't an item?" Kim asked while Shego took a step closer to the red head.

"It might keep 'em quiet for a little bit, but I have a feeling they might come back even stronger than before." This time Kim took a step closer towards the green-skinned beauty.

"So you think it would ruin all of our attempts to convince the public at large we meant what we said if we planted a big ol' smooch on each others lips right here and right now?" Shego leaned in closer to Kim with an almost lecherous grin on her face.

Kim leaned in as well, and red lips were barely inches from a set of black lips. Her voice was low and husky. "Yeah… I don't think it would be a very good idea at all. So what are we gonna do about this?"

"What we always do?" Shego asked with thinly veiled apprehension.

"Yeah…"

The two women then raised their voices and almost shouted inside the lobby. "Party with our boyfriends!"

The red head and brunette then wrapped an arm around each other's waist and pushed their way outside and into the bright sunshine, laughing the entire way.

The end…

* * *

(Author ducks and covers) Please don't hurt me…


End file.
